Mirai Nikki Hetalia
by itacake
Summary: This story is on my Quotev account too. Ludwig Beilschmidt is an observer. He never really stood out much. Until a survival game makes him change his mind. What would you do, to save the ones you love most? Stay and fight, or run away? Character death and yaoi. Rated T-M in later chapters.
1. Character Intros

**PLAYERS:**

**First: Ludwig Beilschmidt as Yukiteru Amano **

**Second: Feliciano Vargas as Yuno Gasai **

**Third: Ivan Braginski as Takao Hiyama**

**Fourth: Honda Kiku as Keigo Kurusu**

**Fifth: Peter Kirkland as Reisuke Houjou**

**Sixth: Wang Yao as Tsubaki Kasugano**

**Seventh: Natalia and Toris as Ai and Marco**

**Eighth: Elizabeta Hedervary as Kamado Ueshita**

**Ninth: Lovino Vargas as Minene Uryu **

**Tenth: Francis Bonnefoy as Karyuudo Tsukishima **

**Eleventh: Roderich Edelstien as John Balks **

**Twelfth: Alfred F Jones as Yomotsu Hirasaka (XDD You guys saw this coming XDD)**

**OTHERS:**

**Gilbert Beilschmidt as Aru Akise**

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo as Masumi Nishijima**

**Vash Zwingli as Ouju Kosaka**

**Bella Jansen as Hinata Hino**

**Lili Zwingli as Mao Nonosaka**

**Arthur Kirkland as Deus Ex Machina**

**Matthew Williams as Muru Muru**

**DON'T WATCHTHE ANIME OR ELSE YOU'LL SPOIL IT!**


	2. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I OWN NOTHING! I OWN NOTHING BUT... IDK! IDEA!_**

* * *

Ludwig's POV Chapter 1

"Hey, Lud, the court's open. Coach said we could play." One of my classmates asked me. "Don't even bother. He'd just say no anyways. He's always playing around on that phone of his." The small crowd of students walked away. "What does he do on there anyways?" "He told me one day that he writes a diary." _I'm not really much of an active person. I'm more of an observer._

The bell rung for class to end. One of the more social people in the class was asked to stay after. I ignored it and started walking home and writing in my phone diary: _The usual rock turned over._

Immediately when I got home, I locked myself in my room and covered my head with a blanket. The whole room radiated with a purple glow and above me was Arthur Kirkland, the god of space and time. "What're you doing Arthur? You can't just create another war just for the fun of it. Arthur glanced my way and grinned with a dark glint in his eyes, "This new game will be... interesting."

"What're you doing with that weird diary all day?" Matthew came up on my bed with a plate of pancakes and maple syrup. The more I tried to ignore him, the more the near-invisible assistant would annoy me. He started squirting me with maple syrup out of curiosity.

I laughed, "Whatever Arthur." My eyes truly opened and I was back in my room again. With nothing else to do, I leaned over on my side and fell asleep.

_the next day_

"What the- did I write these in my sleep?" I woke up to new entries going as far up to 90 days after today. _This can't be right... ugh, whatever. Better head to school.._  
**Today: 7:10 I scored a double bull's eye today. I'm lucky.**  
**Today: 7:30 A mass murderer was see in the direction of the school on the news. **  
**Today: 8:10 This is unusual! Both Vash and Ravis are heading to school at the same time!  
After school: 4:10 Some crime detectives asked me about the murderer on the news today. **  
I threw one of my many darts and scored a double bulls eye before leaving to the kitchen. As I was drinking a glass of milk, I almost spat the stuff out while looking at was on the news. A woman was reporting about a murderer that was heading in the direction of the school. _U-um, just a coincidence..!_

On the path to school..

"Hey..! Vash! Wait up!" "Ravis? Don't you have track meets?" "It got cancelled!" Now I was seriously freaking out in my head.

After school:

"Hey kid, we're looking for this guy in the photo here. Have you seen him?"

At Home:

My mind couldn't wrap around what was happening. First, I write all of my entries in my sleep! And the creepy part is that they all come true! No way, there had to be a logical reason for all this...! "Arthur! What's with this?" The man with the British accent and cloak stared down at me. He opened the palm of his hand and a cell phone, MY cell phone, was in front of him. "Isn't that... my cell phone?"

He nodded, "Yes. This is now your future. The advantages are that you can see your future 90 days ahead of time, but be cautious! You and the phone are now connected, so if you lose it..."

I had caught on of what Arthur was trying to say. "So basically, I lose the phone, I die?" He nodded. In a flash, I was back to my own room. Arthur held out my phone in front of me and I reached out to take it. Maybe school would be more survivable with this phone...

At school the next day...

"Guys, do you know why I was late for class getting these print outs?" Our 6th period teacher, Ivan Braginski, asked us. As if on cue, everyone groaned as they saw the pop quizzes. Quickly, I snuck a look into my diary and was amazed. 'A-all of the answers are here! I hope these are right...!' I thought to myself. The phone was concealed under the desk while I copied off the answers.

"Feliciano Vargas, what are you doing?" glared down at Feliciano. Feliciano wasn't the smartest, but he managed to get away with good grades for high-school and was pretty popular and artistic. "Don't worry . It's a brain exercise." He was shaping something out of white clay. _Another sculpture?_

After classes

Most of the scores were up and I smiled, "This is like a cheat for life! I have a 100% on a pop quiz, AND I got out of being beaten up behind the school! I guess that Arthur is pretty great..! Oh, wait. I left my pencil case behind at the classroom..." I quickly ran back into the classroom right as the sun was going down and the sky was turning orange. As I opened the door, Feliciano's clay sculpture was left behind and the shape it made... "Is that...? It can't be..! Matthew?! But how can Feliciano know about-"

A sharp buzzing noise erupted from my phone. 'Wh-what was that?!' Before I could check, Feliciano walked into the room and smiled, a darker smile than usual. If I was insane, I would say I was scared of the guy! "Ludwig Beilshmidt? Am I right?" At this point I was pretty creeped out and tried to get out of the room, away from Feliciano. He frowned and continued to follow me. I wasn't about to let him catch me, so I hid inside a tall building that was getting remodeled.

Quickly, I hit the button for level 14 once I got into the elevator and checked my diary. "Wha- a murderer is waiting for me on level 14? Shoo-" The doors quickly reopened and Feliciano stepped inside. _Verdammt! He found me!' He clicked for the elevator to stop at the 17th floor. 'That's right! Darts!_ I was about to take one of them out when Feli grabbed my shoulder and leaned forward. "What're you-!" Before I could finish my sentence, Feli pulled me in for a (kind of) long kiss. When we separated, my face was heavily blushed and his cheeks were the same. "Y-you can't get off at the 14th floor, ve.. You'd be the first one out of the survival game! I was confused, until Feli whipped out his own phone and showed me some of the entries.

His diary had nothing but entries about me! Even about my death on 14F. I leaned forward to get a better look at the phone diary when the phone started to flash and many of the entries changed. Feliciano took another look at his diary and closed it. I realized that the entries were made _ahead_ of time. "Wait, you have a future diary too?" I asked him bluntly. He nodded. "Yes, and so do 10 others in the game. Your future changes when you don't do what's in the diary. See? You aren't dying yet. My diary is the Ludwig diary~! It shows your future in 10 minute intervals." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Another 11 future diary holders other than me? And what was this game that Feliciano keeps talking about? And that diary...!

Feliciano looked down the glass window of the elevator. "Hmph, he found us." A man in a facemask and a long coat and scarf was looking around for us. The man whipped open his phone. _Another diary owner..?_ I thought to myself. Feli turned towards me again. "Hey Luddy, do you feel lucky today?"

The elevator doors opened and we hid at the roof of the building. I looked at my phone. Feliciano had quickly set up a system for me to see the attacker without revealing myself by using the camera on both of our phones. The plan was to wait until the man (also known as the murderer from the news) reveals his phone so that I could get the chance to destroy it with the darts. With the angle i'm at, I only have one shot. We waited for around 5 minutes before the man came through the elevator. He seemed frustrated at first, then checked his phone. Reaching into my pocket, I grabbed one of my darts and flung it at the man.

He seemed shocked and tried to block his phone, but it was too late. The sharp point of the dart had already punctured the phone, leaving it useless. Feli came out of hiding and we watched as the man shriveled up and swirled out of existence. Nothing remained except the broken phone which had been dropped on the ground. The title to the entries was _Murder Diary._

"Was that all? Bo-riiing..." Feli stretched his arms and looked back at me. "Let's go home now~! I'm hungry, ve." _How is he so comfortable about someone's death?_

Back at Ludwig's house

"What's the meaning of this Arthur?" I cried out to him. He glared down at me. "Did I ever say you were the _only _diary holder?" I shook my head. "Right. Now, I think it's about time that I told everyone about our game's rules." With a single hand motion, the whole scenery changed. Me and 11 others were standing on floating platforms. I recognized Feli's silhouette, but everyone else's were difficult to recognize. Arthur sat up high in his chair.

"By now, everyone has realized that their diaries can tell the future. So I suppose that it would be appropriate to tell you the reason. I am getting old and it's about time to choose my successor. But, I decided to have some fun. All of your diaries have a strength and a weakness. Your diary is your lifeline. If the diary is broken, you die. They are your ultimate weapons for this game; a game of GODS. I want someone worthy to be my successor, so why not make this a survival game? It is based off of elimination, so the last man standing wins my throne as god of time and space. When someone is planning your death, a Dead End flag is raised. But, you can turn the tables on them by evading what's in your diary and using it against them. For example, if your diary predicted your injury 5 steps ahead of you, you could look at your diary and evade the incident. But don't solely depend on this, because they have diaries too. Let's see, 11 of you remain standing! Third is already out of the game because First, Ludwig Beilshmidt, had already killed him by turning the tables! For this game, I put my bets on _him_. I wish you all luck in the game of gods! May the last man standing win!"

"Hmph, First, huh?"  
"The best of luck First."  
"Don't worry, i'll help you."  
"Aww, poor thing..."  
"I'll be an elite, First!"  
"I'm watching you First.." I couldn't believe it, Arthur had singled me out in the game, so I was now everyone's main target. _Oh Gott, I'm not going to survive to see the next morning... _

* * *

A/N: O MIO DIO IT'S FINALLY DOOONE! THE FIRST CHAPTER! Thanks for all the support guys ^-^ Each chapter is one episode, so I can't update very often. But when I do, the chapters will be pretty long compared to my other stories ^-^ so i'm glad this ish finally done so I can FINALLY make Vs. Itacake will never own Hetalia.

Next chapter: The game begins!

Sorry if my English is bad 3 Also, FEEDBAAACK! Tell me what you think in the reviews~!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Ita never owns anythiiing~!

* * *

Ludwig's POV Chapter 2

My blue phone vibrated again in the middle of the night with mail from Feliciano. "A-again? That's the 40th text I've gotten!" _Is Feliciano Vargas really stalking me? _A memory replayed in my mind. _My diary is the Ludwig diary~! It shows your future in 10 minute intervals._

"10 minute intervals? This is seriously starting to get at me.. Ugh, I need some sleep"

At the Vargas household

Feliciano was leaning against a wall while punching symbols and letters into his phone in the dark. "Luddy~ "

The next day (on the way to school)

_The man who Arthur calls Third... he was the one who had the Murder Diary, right? Did... did I _murder _him? The murders in the city seems to have stopped, so I think I might know who he really was. _

I stepped inside my homeroom and replacing the usual teacher was a substitute. "Your homeroom teacher is absent today. So i'll be substituting him until he gets back." I wasn't paying attention at all (which was usually rare for me) and was more focused on my phone. _Who should I consult with about this?_ I glanced over to Feli and quickly looked away. _Hold it right there Beilshmidt! He's your stalker! You can't talk to him! _At the same time, I was having a battle in my mind as the memory of all of the other players glaring and taunting me came into mind.

The bell for 4th period came up and I had made up my mind. "H-hey, Feliciano... about-" "Sorry, Ludwig. I have gym class next and I have to go..." As Feli was walking away he quietly said in my ear, "I'll make time for you later~!" I sighed. Maybe I should start heading to my next class too..

As I was going to grab my own bag and head to my next class, a weird guy came into the room. He was a lot like Feliciano in appearance, but with the small curl on his left instead of his right. Also, he wore a black suit and a fedora. "Can I come in? I'm looking for the teacher's lounge. I want to learn more about ."

_Who the hec is this guy?_ I thought to myself. The weird man continued, "He's your homeroom teacher, right?" I nodded. "Sources tell me that your teacher is the city murderer." I stiffened up at the sound of that. Our teacher?

In the locker rooms

"Hey Feli, i'm going up ahead." "Ok~! I'll meet you there." Feliciano's phone buzzed and his face had a horrified look.

Back in homeroom

"I've also heard about your grades suddenly spiking up. Do you know why Ivan wasn't here today? The street killer? He was murdered, because his own biggest weapon was used against him. His Future diary was the Murder Diary. Ivan Braginski was Third." I didn't like the sound of this. In front of me was a guy who could've been Feli's twin and he was about to kill me. He was another player...! I had to get away before he could do something to hurt me or Feliciano. I slowly backed away and he looked at my diary. "Nice phone." I swung my arm away from him and he smiled darkly. "It's you. You're First! Ludwig Beilshmidt!" My eyes widened as my phone vibrated and buzzed._ Shit..! A Dead End! _

"LUDDYYYYYYY!" Feliciano burst into the room with a fire hydrant and swung at the man in the suit. He stopped for a second, shook his head, and started swinging again. Something must've clicked in the man's head too as he cursed under his breath and hung onto the window. "The flag's up! I'm the Ninth diary owner, Lovino Vargas! I'm not going to end up like Third! Die, First!" He jumped and Feli grabbed my hand and ran out of the classroom right as a bomb went off inside. A line of bombs were aimed straight towards us as the screams of students came closer. Feliciano wailed, "Ruuuun!"

I sat on the floor with my eyes wide open. When we couldn't dodge one, Feli covered me up with his own body. He glanced up to meet my eyes. "In three hours... i'll be dead..." Feli hugged me and looked up again, "It- it's ok! I'll definitely k-kill him~! For you~!"_ Seriously, how can he talk about murder so easily? I'm going to die at this rate, and i'd hate to do this, but for now I have to use Feliciano._ "I'll do anything for you, Luddy~!" I sighed and looked up.

"Feli... Let's... Make an alliance." Feli smiled and nodded.

"Ok~ I'll protect you, and you can help me~! Luddy~!" With a slight blush, Feliciano leaned in and we melted into a kiss. I have to do what I can to survive.

Feli's POV

Lovino's megaphone blared, "Attention pathetic students of Hetalia High School. I, Lovino Vargas, have taken over the school. Motion sensor bombs are all over the school, so I suggest not leaving your classrooms unless you want to be blown to bits. Every student in this school is my hostage!" Me and Luddy were crawling to avoid the bombs and I turned around. I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Let's go, Feli." I turned my head forward again. My shadow covered the intense, nervous blush on my face. _I'll protect you, Luddy! No matter what the cost!_

I held up a piece of broke glass to look out the window. "Everyone's trapped in the other building." We found a stair well, I stopped Luddy. "Wait, check your phone." He looked at the phone and shook his head. **5:04 A bomb went off in the stairwell **"No good. Let's look somewhere else." I nodded and he crawled behind me. My phone buzzed and the entries changed. "They changed again.." I turned around to reply to him. "Your entries always change when you don't do what the diary says. Your diary's strong point is the sheer number of entries it has. Your Random Diary records everything around you that's happening."

"Ah, I see." "Luddy, check your phone and see what Ninth is up to." He glanced at his phone, but it buzzed and the future changed without us doing anything. I grimaced, "Ninth is on the move! He changed his future too!" 5:10 A remote bomb went off in room 4-A...

Using all of my strength, I tackled Ludwig and we barely missed the bomb. Smoke and broken glass and wood flew by us as we were on the ground. "Quick! Check your next entry Ludwig!" He nodded and flipped open his phone. "Next is... the hallway!" We ran down the hall as fast as we could and dodged glass and falling debris. We reached a stairwell and ran up those and dodged more bombs.

Lovino was using a tablet to control all of his bombs outside. He checked his phone. "Hmph, the future changed. You must be running around, First!"

Ludwig's POV

We dodged bombs for around an hour. _I made the right choice of having Feli on my side! _A bomb went off in 9-B and I stood there for a second. _That one barely missed..? _

Me and Feliciano were climbing down rubble when a bomb went off behind us that sent us flying. Feliciano dusted himself off and crawled over to me. "Luddy, you have to check about what happens to you too, not just about what's around us." I nodded and when I flipped open my phone, my blood ran cold and I stiffened up. Feli crawled closer and leaned in to look at my screen. "L-Luddy, what's wrong?" I whipped my head to face him.

"I've always been an observer! I only record things around me, not actually anything about myself!" Feliciano's face was concerned. His phone buzzed and he flipped it open. He gasped before another bomb dangerously near us went off. Quickly, he pushed us down the stairs and ended up sitting on my stomach. He showed me his phone, "Luddy, even if nothing in your diary is about you, everything in my diary is about you~! Y-you can use me just for that!"

"Verdammt, then I would just be a failure... I didn't want to be a bystander. I wanted to impress my teachers and there was even someone I liked... Now, look at what I've become..." Feli's warm brown eyes saddened and he shook his head, stood up, dusted himself off, and offered me a hand.

"C'mon Luddy, let's go~! You still have an hour until your Dead End, right? Let's try to get to the other building, your classmates and teachers are there, right? They're all your friends~!" I nodded and gave him a slight smile.

Feli's POV

_But why is the Dead End at 6:10...? Lovi could've killed Luddy anytime if he really wanted to... Also the fact that-_ "We should start moving..." Ludwig stood up and looked around. "Okay~!"

Outside the school...

Sirens blared in the early spring air. Antonio opened a police investigation van. "Chief Kiku, the SWAT teams are here." Kiku Honda continued to stare at his screen and spoke in an accented voice, "Call them off."

Antonio seemed surprised, "P-porque? We're up against Lovino Vargas, a famous terrorist!" Kiku sighed and flipped open his phone. "Nani? This man really thought this through... Even if his heart stops beating, the whole school will explode. A human detonator."

**Today 5:20 SWAT teams were sent out **

**Today 5:30 Troops start firing, Lovino Vargas is killed **

**Today 5:35 The whole school is however, covered in flames. All bombs set off at once. Fire extinguishing in progress and searching for survivors **

**Today 6:10 Fire extinguished, very few survivors.**

Antonio didn't like the sound of that. "That's..."

Ludwig's POV

_Feli's right, I can't leave them. They're all my friends! I'm going to have to explain the diary to them, but i'm sure they'll understand and find out a way out of this together!_

Feli's POV

_It's... quiet. Too unsettling and quiet, something's up. _Luddy looked around a corner. "Huh..? Is that..? Vash!" He ran over to him and Vash turned around and narrowed his eyes.

_What? I thought Lovi ordered all students and staff to stay inside their classrooms, ve! Then, WHY IS HE OUTSIDE?_ My phone buzzed and my eyes widened at the entries. Before I could scream, Vash and 2 others had pinned Ludwig down. 2 teachers had grabbed my arms from behind too. "LUDDYYYY!" I screamed.

**Today 5:50 Luddy is caught! Teachers are enemies too! **

**Today 6:00 Luddy is taken to 9th, I have to save him! I promised! **

Lovino wagered on the phone with the teachers. "All I want is Ludwig Beilshmidt. If you bring him to me, i'll temporarily deactivate the bombs so everyone can escape. I promise no one else will get hurt. Apprehend him and get me his phone. Apprehend the brown-haired kid beside him too. Then, bring Ludwig to me."

Ludwig's POV

I was dragged to the front of the school with everyone watching. A rage inside me burned up until I could no longer control it. "I THOUGHT WE WERE ALL FRIENDS! CLASSMATES! STUDENTS! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Lovino flipped on his megaphone once again. "I advise you to keep still. Your diary has a bomb attached and I'm standing in the middle of a minefield. Also, I turned the sensors back on! You aren't getting out alive!"

Feli's POV

"Nooooo! Let me go!" I was watching as Lovi was blasting his voice through the megaphone. _I... I lied to Luddy! I told them that they were all his friends! But... anyone who tries to kill Luddy... They're not his friends! _

Lovino look out the button that would end Ludwig's life. "Well then.. Ciao, Ludwig Beilshmidt."

_I have to protect Luddy... No matter what the cost...! A_ dark glare entered my eyes and I yanked my arms away from the men who were holding me. I ran out of the classroom and sped down the hall like I was being chased. "Die, die, die! Anyone who kills Luddy deserves to DIE!"

Both Lovi and Ludwig looked up. "What the-?!" A line of bombs exploded and sent a harsh fire through the rooms.

Ludwig's POV

Lovino cried, "What the-?! What's happening?!" Antonio opened the van doors again. "Chief Kiku..!" Kiku Honda nodded and stepped out. "It's time to make our move." _No, no Feliciano! What are you doing?! Everyone will die! _Lovino glared at me. "Don't worry First! You won't be dying alone! All bombs are set to go off in 10 minutes!" I groaned. It was hopeless... Lovino started to speak again when-

A bullet hit right in the loop of his curl, barely missing. He grunted and folded his arms. A man in a white uniform walked up to my side and coolly spoke, "I'm warning you Lovino, don't mess with my turf." I was astonished and looked up. A man in his mid-20's stood. He looked Japanese and had straight hair, also, he was shorter than me. "And who are you?" I asked him.

"I said I would help you, hai?" My memory cleared and I recognized his voice. Lovino called over, "You sure took your sweet time getting here, Fourth!" Kiku countered, "And I can't say i'm impressed seeing you bully kids, Ninth." Lovino smirked. I was confused. "Fourth?" Kiku looked at me again.

"It's ok to be confused. Actually, it's me Ninth is after. Not you. You were just bait to lure me here. My diary is the Investigation Diary," He flipped open a purple phone and showed me the entries. "It records crimes before they happen. I'm not interested in becoming god, but I can not just let innocent people die in front of my eyes."

Lovi held up his button and yelled, "Um, I don't know what's going on over there, but Fourth! Kill First, then yourself, or everyone will die!" Me and Kiku exchanged looks and he pointed a gun to my face.

"Sorry, First. But the situation's changed. This would be the obvious choice." I laughed. _Of course, i'm surprised a failure in life like me is still alive.. I only used Feli to stay alive..!_ "Heh, at least... something good will come from my death. No one else will die! I don't want to be useless after I die." Kiku's grip on the gun tightened. This is it...?!

Feliciano had jumped out of a window and tackled Lovino. "WHAT?!" Kiku put the gun down. "First, get your diary. You can prove you're not useless. Don't let your friend protect you. Kill Lovino-san by yourself. Turn anxiety into excitement. Go for it!" I smiled wide and nodded. I got up and ran as fast as I could.

"What the- He's running through the minefield?! He outta his mind?!" Lovino couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Luddy, to your left!" Feli called out instructions on where to step to me. "Luddy! Right!" Lovino stared, wide eyed. "He dodged a mine?! Huh, that..! Feli! You bastard!"

I had gotten to my phone and grabbed it quickly, but carefully. Lovino got up and ran for Feliciano, "Don't tell me, he's a DIARY OWNER?!" As he tried to run,

Kiku fired shots at Lovino. "Yamete!" Lovino covered his face. "Fourth you bastard!" Lovi kept running at Feli, "Luddy! Left- ugh!" Lovino had kicked Feli's side and exchanged glares before focusing back onto his bomb tablet in annoyance._ No more instructions from him! _Kiku grimaced as his gun ran out of bullets. "Dammit, I have to blow it up myse- agh! What the fu-" A book had landed on his head.

Students were throwing books and whatever they could find out their windows while cheering my name. I yelled as I grabbed a dart out of my back pocket. Lovino covered his face and realized his mistake at the last second. "Shit! My phone...!" My dart was aimed and everything seemed to play in slow motion. "Not good! Not good not good not good!"

Where the dart SHOULD have gone missed, and instead of hitting his phone, hit his eye. "AAGH!" Lovi screamed. Feliciano took away the tablet and threw it to the side. Kiku walked up carefully. "It's over Ninth. You will not be able to move with that wound."

Lovino yelled, "AS IF!" He threw smoke bombs on the ground and climbed onto his motorcycle. "My Future Diary is, the Escape Diary!" He sped off.

_Today 6:12 Dead End Evaded_

Later at the school

"No doubt, Ninth and all the other diary holders are bound to come after you sooner or later. All 3 of our diaries are needed to defeat them. Let's make an alliance: The Future Diary Alliance." Kiku held out his hand and I shook it. "Let's go, Feli." Feliciano nodded with his face dusted with blush. "Mhm~!"

**July 28 9:10 Luddy ends up happy with Feli. HAPPY END.**

* * *

A/N: Aah~! I've spoiled you guys~! This chapter is FREACKING O MY PASTA LONG! I can't update for a while but it was SO fun writing this, thanks for your support~! Itacake~!  
Next Chapter: Amusement park of yaoi XD


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: AAAH! I CAN FEEL THE INSULTS RAGING ON MY SKIIIN! Guys, i'm sooooo sorry this chapter took so long ^ school and other stuff has been eating at me, but hey! At least this ish done for the time being 0w0 anyways, hope you enjoy this extremely fluffed up chapter XDD ITA OWNS NOTHING BUT... CROSSOVER IDEA!**

* * *

Ludwig's POV Chapter 4  
It was 12:15 in the afternoon. The sun flared in my face, even though I was in the shade of an umbrella. I stared at the various attractions in the new amusement park, bored.

"Aah, my parachute won't open... splat." I spoke to myself. A high voice called my name. "Luddyyyyyy~!"

Oh god..

"Feliciano! Let's not ride anything too tall next time!" I complained to him. Feli wore a happy-go-lucky look and held out a gelato to me. "Here~!" I face palmed. "Were you even listening...?" Feli just pushed on more. "Hurry~ It'll melt!" I sighed in defeat and took one of the gelatoes.

"Hey~! Let's go on that one next!" Feli pointed at a large roller coaster while I thought.

_Why are we even here? _I thought to myself as Feli dragged me away.

Lovino's POV

_. . . I used to believe in God when I was little, but..._

War surrounded me. An explosion destroyed a near-by building. Soldiers shot at each other while I screamed. In front of me were my 2 foster parents. Dead.

I gasped awake when I realized that was just one of those stupid flashback dreams. I looked around me and remembered reality. "Oh yeah, i'm stuck here.." I sighed in an abandoned building while police sirens blared outside.

Ludwig's POV

Earlier that day...

Me and Feli were called to meet with Kiku in the detective's office. The room was simple with a few windows and seats. A long table was in front of us as Kiku stood.

"I want you two to help us with a mission." Kiku informed us. I seemed interested at the time. "What kind of mission?" I asked him. He pulled up a cover to reveal five pictures. Two of the pictures were of me and Feli. One picture was of Chief Kiku and one was of our old homeroom teacher. The last was a picture of Lovino Vargas.

Kiku spoke up again, "My goal is to prevent any more lives from being lost in this stupid game. For that to happen, we need to know the names of all the other Future Diary holders. We already know 5 of them. First: Ludwig Beilshmidt who is present here, Second: Feliciano Vargas who is also present here, me: Fourth, Ninth: Lovino Vargas, and Third: your deceased homeroom teacher: Ivan Braginski."

I nodded, "So since there are 12 diary holders, seven remain unknown." Kiku nodded too. "And with that is why you need to do the mission. You will not have school for a while and Ninth absolutely has to be captured." A memory of just a few days ago came into mind.

Even then, I still had no clue of his relation to Feliciano. They both looked almost identical at times, and not to mention they have the same last name.. He was dangerously violent and skilled in bombs. Also, he always manages to escape with his Escape Diary. It must be troublesome to capture him, even with Kiku's Investigation Diary.

"So... what are we supposed to do?" I asked Kiku. He cracked a small grin.

"Well..." He walked over to the window and pointed to the large Ferris wheel. "Go there. Ninth may be hiding, but she's still after you. Go become bait until we capture her. An amusement park should be easy to hide in!"

Present time:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Me and Feli screamed as the roller coaster we were on came to a stop. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the next ride.

_Even if this is a mission... Feli and I are just playing around! What kind of mission is this? But now... might be the right time to ask a question that's been dawning on me for a while. Ja, why is he following me around everywhere? _

We stopped at a small store to eat. I sat at a table while Feli brought out a drink. "Sorry to keep you waiting Luddy~!" I thanked him for getting the... wait, one drink? Whatever, I still need to ask him that question.

"H-hey Feli, why-"  
"Luddy, let's drink it together~!" I just noticed that Feliciano had slipped another straw into the cup of juice. He put his mouth on one of the straws and made a sound for me to do the same. He waited for a few seconds and asked again. I rolled my eyes and put my lips on the other straw.

.

... huh..?

I felt air push into my mouth and pulled up the straw. The 2 straws were connected! "H-HEY! STOP MESSING WITH ME!" I yelled while Feli giggled.

Lovino's POV:

I groaned and held onto my injured eye. The police were checking every car outside for my face. _N-no problem! I can still escape._ The suit I had been stuck in earlier slipped off as I was left with shorts and a black tank-top. I won't drop out of this survival gave early.

"Tch, rain still stings like a bitch.." I mumbled to myself as I snuck outside. Police were rounding the corner where I was. Shit!

"Hey you there! Wait!"

A shadowed figure stood in the side of a building with a cellphone in hand.

Ludwig's POV:

Feli held my arm and pointed, "Luddy~! Let's go there next!" I grunted. The sign read, Haunted House.

Inside:

_Verdammt! Feli brought me in here because he knew I didn't like horror!_ We walked slowly in suspense as a tattered ghost flashed in front of us and we screamed. I noticed something... funny. Feli was hiding behind me with his eyes closed with my arm to his chest and my hand to...

I looked down. And blushed.

"H-hey..! Feliciano..! You're hugging too tightly! ... what?" I looked to see his face. He was a little pale and shivering. _Don't tell me, is he truly scared? _

I walked with Feli while the same ghost came behind us and cackled. We both shrieked and ran straight out of the haunted house attraction.

The light blinded my eyes as we finally reached outside. Feli was still gripping my arm, but the grip loosened a bit. "G-geez..! That was scaryyyy!" He moaned. I smiled a bit. Maybe he was just a normal kid on the inside... I didn't notice I was blushing.

We rode more rollercoasters after that. Shit! What was I DOING? I was supposed to get info out of him!

But.. he seems more cuter than usual today.

"Luddy~! Luddy~! That one next~!" I saw the sign and immediately stepped back. "F-Feliciano! Not here!"

_Water Rides!_

We both got in the swim trunks issued to us. I refused to come out. Feli whined, "Luddy, it's the girl who usually says that!" He pulled me from the changing room.

The first ride we went on was a lazy river. Feli looked a little uncomfortable. "Hm? What's wrong Feliciano?" I asked him. His face flushed bright red, "I-I couldn't find the right swim trunk size..." He tried to tighten the knot, but the shorts were too big. I blushed and got under the water. For a second, we stood in the water, awkwardly. Then Feliciano turned even redder than he already was (which was almost impossible).

"L-Luddy... It kind of.. washed away.. ve...!" I blushed like a tomato from Spain and started to walk after it. Quickly, Feli's hand flashed out and grabbed my arm. "No..! If you go, you'll be leaving me all alone! Ask a worker to go get it, ve!" _Shit, he's really mad. _I thought to myself. I asked a nearby worker to find it. A woman bumped into Feli and knocked him over to me. We both blushed. I tried to let go, but he just hugged harder.

"W-wait! Others might see.." He buried his face in my chest and I sighed and waited until the woman came back and handed him his swim shorts. He sighed when they were back on. "Aah, I feel better now... eh..? Luddyyyy?!" I had a huge nosebleed.

Time Skip...

The sun was setting when we were both ready to leave the water park and walk outside. "I wonder where we can go next..." Feliciano sighed. We were walking on a nice path along the trees. A planetarium could be seen nearby. "Ve~! Luddy~! Let's go to the plane-"

"Sorry, but no. Not that place." My face fell as I walked ahead.

We ended up choosing the Ferris wheel as our last ride. Feli dragged me across the park once more in excitement. ._.. I still have to ask him about that.._

Our car was green as the wheel lifted us higher and higher until fair-goers were just little specks on the ground, like a speckled egg. Feli looked out the window with awe. "Uwaaaah~~ It's so pretty! You can see the whole city~" I nodded in agreement, and decided to bring out my question.

"Feliciano... why are you chasing me around?" I tried to ask with a slight smile. He sat still with a frown for a moment before bringing out a different question, "Luddy... why did you avoid the planetarium..? I thought you liked stars.."

We were at the top of the wheel by now. I was confused.

"Feli... How did you know? I never...! Y-you used the diary, didn't you? That's horrible-"

"No! That's not true!" Feliciano stood up. "You... you told me yourself! You told me last year!"

~Last Year, Homeroom~

3rd PERSON

Feliciano glared at his paper, unhappy. The sun was already setting, and he had stayed after class to finish the paper. It was difficult to figure out.. especially since...

Plans for the future paper:  
What do you want to do in your future?

Four seats to the front, and one to the left, sat Ludwig Beilshmidt. He had stayed after to finish his paper also. Sighing, Feli stood from his seat and looked over his shoulder. They were the only ones in the room. Feli asked, "What's wrong?" Ludwig looked up in shock. "You don't know what to write either, Luddy? Let me see.."

Plans for the future paper:  
What do you want to do in your future?  
I want to go see the stars with my family.

Feliciano was a little surprised at the paper. Ludwig sighed sadly, "My parents had a divorce last week.. I bought a telescope, but the dream of stargazing was already beyond my grasp.. Heh, It's stupid, isn't it? I'm going to erase it right now.."

Before he could do anything, Feli stopped his hand. "It's not stupid.." Ludwig shook his head, "No, it is. We have to submit this to the teacher.."  
Feli smiled a bit, "Then why don't we see the stars together, then~? There's a planetarium nearby, isn't that a great idea?"

"Well, I said I wanted to go with my family.."

"Geez, you're so stubborn! Then how about this?" He wrote on Ludwig's paper:

I want Feliciano to be my bride in the future.

"I'll become your bride in the future then~!"

Ludwig's POV:

I thought it was a joke back then.. "When we grow up, okay?" Feliciano blushed and smiled. "Mhm~!"

My eyes flickered back to the Ferris wheel cart. Feli was still standing over me. "That's the reason? That's all? There's more, right? You're still... hiding something from me, aren't you..?" It was then that Feliciano held my face in his hands, and planted a soft kiss on my forehead.

"... Not telling~"

~Later that evening~

We were walking down the streets back home. Heavy rain had quickly come, and we ran to shelter in a small convenience store while the last of sunset disappeared. Feliciano had bought one umbrella for us to share. While walking down the street, police were checking every car for the face of Lovino Vargas.

We had stopped at Feli's house. "Well then, i'll be going now-" I had tried to get out easily. Feliciano suddenly blushed and asked, "W-wait! ... Why don't you... stay for a little bit..?" I nodded.

~at the Police Station~

Antonio nodded, "I see, good work.. Contact me when Ludwig leaves~ Later." He hung up the phone and walked back to the room that Cheif Kiku was in. "That was from the security team. It seems they've arrived home. Should we beef up the security?" Kiku politely shook his head, "No thank you. Leave it be. She isn't showing up today anyways.."

Lovino's POV

I sunk in the trees and looked beyond the fence. There were still police cars checking the area... fuck. "Something's wrong.. I've been following the Escape Diary's instructions, yet..." I paused to see a man's silhouette coming towards me. He held his hand out. "Stay calm. Can you still move?"

I growled, "Hey, bastard, what're you doing?" He just picked me up and said, "You don't have any other choice at the moment."

Ludwig's POV:

I dried myself off while Feli opened the door to the living room again with a candle. "Sorry Luddy, the power's been cut off, ve~" He picked up an apple that was sitting on the table. "Ah~! This apple was grown in our yard~! I'll go peel it~" With that, he shut the door behind him.

I didn't feel well all of a sudden and stood up. I'll go find the bathroom..

Lovino's POV:

I woke up and clutched my eye. It hurt... the man who saved me earlier walked over to me. We were in a small log cabin. "Pain killers, you'll need some." I wasn't appeased. "Who are you?" I asked him angrily. His head was covered by a bag, but his bomber jacket was still visible.

"Well, you COULD say that I am a righteous hero!" I smirked, "Well then, you're saving the wrong person!" The man sat in a chair near the wooden desk while I took out my diary. _Good.. no changes.. Am I... safe?_

Ludwig's POV:

I continued down the hall. I only intended to find the bathroom at the time, yet.. "The diary says it's at the end of the corridor.." I looked at the diary.

**Today 7:00: I'm at Feli's house right now. He's peeling an apple.**  
**Today 7:02: There's a weird looking door near the end of the corridor..**  
**Today 7:03: The bathroom is at the end of the corridor.**  
**Today 7:09: Feli brought the apple. It tastes good!**

Before I found the bathroom, I stood confused in front of two doors that were covered with duct tape, making it hard to open. Luckily, one was still uncovered. "What... is this room?!"

Lovino's POV:

"Argh!" I fell over, off the bed. "What... the hell was that... pill?!" He turned around. The stupid paper bag was gone, but was replaced with a mask similar to a super heroes'. A blonde cowlick was visible poking out of the mask. When I looked back to my phone, there were no entries! "You...! You're a diary owner!" I shrieked, suddenly terrified for my life. Blinking, the phone was replaced with a wood block. "No no no.." I muttered to myself.

"Question time!" He crouched down right above my head. "Who, is First?" I felt this thumb and index finger sink into my bad eye. "Agh! No, no..!" I tried to get him away, but I'd lost too much blood at that point.

I screamed.

Ludwig's POV:

Nothing was written about the strange doors when I looked at the phone, that means if I open it, my future would change. I reached over to open it.

**Today 7:10 The apple is oxidating and turning color..**

Slowly, I cracked open the door,

And regretted everything that I saw.

I never knew that one silly action, would so heavily change my future.

Bright purple light radiated off the phone and all of the diary owners were engulfed in the light.

Inside the duct taped room were bodies. Maybe 2 or 3..? Blood was splattered all over the room and the limbs were splayed on the floor, it looks like they're beginning to rot..

In Arthur's sanctum, lightning crackled in the gears of his high chair while chunks of rubble fell from the ceiling. Matthew covered his head and ran to avoid getting hit. "Aah! The casualty continuum is breaking down!" Arthur's face fell and was replaced with a hardened look.

"Ludwig Beilshmidt... opened _THAT_?!"

"I twisted around the casualty continuum in the playground known as Hetalia City and placed 12 diary owners inside. As a result, miracles that defy reality have occurred twice, and the future is about to see drastic changes.. Interesting Ludwig Beilschmidt.. I made the right choice in choosing you!" He grinned.

I still stood, staring at the bloody mess of the room. My eyes widened so much, the pupils were like peas. I dropped my arm and my phone was still in my hand. Behind my shoulder, Feliciano stared with tears in his eyes.

"And everything was going so well..." He let the tears escape. "Why...? Why did you open that DOOR, LUDDY?!" His phone buzzed with the noise I know all too well now. The sound of future changing.

As quick as I could, I pushed him the the side and ran straight out of the house, forgetting everything. It was 8:00. I didn't realize I was staring that long.. I was getting soaked, because the rain had not yet let up, but I didn't care. It was either getting wet, or my life. Quickly, I approached my house, opened the door, ran inside, and locked the door behind me. My knees sank to the ground and I was gasping for air. I hadn't stopped to breathe the entire time of running from Feliciano's house to mine.

Mom left a note pinned to the wall: '_Sorry, can't come home tonight :( Oh, a police chief called me today and said he would pick you up tomorrow. Love you! Mom_'

That room in Feli's house... Those things lying there! I sat against the door as I sighed in the protection of my home. My pant was caught in my throat as the tip of a kitchen knife had broke through the door. A voice came from the other side.

"_Goodnight~ _" He was staring straight at me through the mail slot. "_Goodnight, Luddy~ _" Those twisted eyes..

* * *

**Aggggggghhhhhhhh! I FINALLY GOT IT DONE! Guys, writing each chapter as an episode is FUCKING HARDER THAN YOU THINK! I don't even abridge anything! (OK, maybe a line here or there..) But seriously, this is the longest chapter I have ever written in my life! Phew! And i'm sorry for not updating regularly (like I should =_=") but it's very hard, and my English is getting worse and worse for some weird reason! Veeee! Please don't bomb me for not updating super fast, it's just that I have no time to. STILL! Over 3200 words! Thanks for your support~**

Comment, favorite, follow, love you all~


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I DON'T OWN HETALIA! =3= seriously, anyone who sues me or whatever for writing this on copyright, and I will sue YOU because of this disclaimer. Enjoy this bloody chapter~

* * *

Ludwig's POV Chapter 4  
I sat there paranoid on my bed. Permanent memories of what was inside the duct taped room scarred my mind. _What's going on? Why were those people in that room? What is Feliciano hiding from me? Could he... really have killed them? _My eyes lingered on the letter my mother left me. _Maybe I should report this to the police.. _I dialed in Detective Kiku's number and attempted to call him, but a text quickly stopped me. The more I tried, the more texts flooded in. My blood ran cold as I saw who texted me.

**From: Feliciano Vargas **

**Message: Who are you calling~?**

"There's... no escape."

The next day..

Knocking came from the door as I woke. Kiku was calling me when I finally decided to get up. "Huh..? Guten tag, Kiku... What? ShieBe! I'll be right down!" I exited the phone call and opened the door. Kiku stood there in his white shirt and pants, "Ludwig-san! Didn't I tell you to call me when you left Feliciano's house?" I apologized, but right as I was going to tell him what I saw in Feli's house, Feli himself stepped out of the car and smiled.  
"Oh, Luddy! A gentleman never tells! It's too embarrassing.." Kiku nodded. "I don't want to invade your privacy, but remember to report to me later. There's the security issue too." Feliciano smiled as I sighed.

"Alright.."

A few minutes later on a highway in Hetalia City...

Kiku frowned while driving, "Lovino Vargas was caught." I looked up from my phone in surprise, "Ninth was caught?!" Kiku nodded, "Hai, a cult named the Sacred Eye captured him. According to my Investigation Diary. I'm going to check them out right now. I may need your help."

We had arrived at the traditional-looking house around 20 minutes later. Signs read: The Sacred Eye, The Clairvoyant Oracle. There was festive confetti floating everywhere as the men at the front in Chinese clothing bung on felt drums. There was an incredibly long line of people paying respects. Kiku stood outside with a girl in a red dress.

"The police? Sorry, we don't accept visits without appointment." She spoke with a straight face, competing to match Kiku's poker face. "It won't take long. Just a peek?" The girl raised a hand to her forehead. "Hmm, I don't think you can.." Kiku bowed, "_Onegaishimas_?"

After a second of thinking, the girl sighed again, "Hey, Ai!" And ran over to the taller girl to her left. I sat preoccupied with a frog near the pond. _Feli will find out if I tell anyone about yesterday.. If he finds out, will he kill me too..? _I picked up the frog as I turned around to meet the familiar honey brown eyes of whom I was thinking about. As I thought some more, the little frog jumped out of my hand, only to get eaten by a koi fish mid jump. Both me and Feli flinched. Kiku looked behind at us, "Please, Ludwig-san and Feliciano-kun, don't cause trouble." A man looked over at us with his wife.

Inside the temple, a Chinese man laughed at his scroll. "What an interesting boy!" Behind the wooden bars.

Back outside, the little girl hopped back over to Kiku. "Sorry to keep you waiting, police guy! The Sacred Eye will see you shortly. Please, this way." Kiku read the girl's face in suspicion. We were forced to put on white sashes with red eyes on them to visit. Again, the girl spoke, "So, you got everything on?" We nodded, but Kiku raised a stick with paper foldings hanging off of one end. "Hai, but... what is this?"

"That's the rule. I don't know either." She shrugged.

The man inside the wooden bars continued reading his scroll, "Ludwig Beilshmidt, who evaded two Dead Ends. The first one to own a Future Diary. He's pretty cute. ...?!" He blinked and saw a vision of another boy with brown hair and a curl to the side. "He... is a nuisance."

We had finally reached the room to find tatami mats and people bowing their heads on the side of the room. A large, wooden gate stood, blocking the other end of the room. As I sat down, I grew even more confused. _A confinement room..? _Kiku flinched as if he were hiding something from us.  
The man inside the confinement room greeted them. "Greetings to all of you. I am the Sacred Eye, Wang Yao. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance! Can I take a good look at your face? Ludwig?" Suddenly, I saw his eye. "Your eye.." Yao nodded.

"Yes, I was born with poor eyesight. That is why I confined myself in this room. The only joy in my life is writing down stories of my visitors in my diary." He opened the scroll, "A few weeks ago, my scroll started to tell the future 90 days ahead of now." Our trio flinched. "I call it the Clairvoyance Diary. It prophesies different events." Kiku breathed, "Don't tell me...! Yao..."

"This is Sixth's, _my_ Future Diary!" I stood up, "Another Diary owner?!"

Kiku's POV

_What should I do... I told my men to seize the place if I didn't report at the scheduled time but... I can't just... He's.._

Yao started speaking again, "I see, you left your backup at the police station. You've sure come prepared, Kiku!" I flinched. Yao laughed, "How harmless are you! Haha!" He laughed. "By the way, I don't want to become god, just so you know, aru. I am an oracle, God's messenger! It would be blasphemy if I tried to become God! Ninth, Lovino Vargas is in the dungeon. You can do as you please with him." It all didn't add up in my head.

"What's the meaning of this! What are you up to?" I raised my voice for once. _Blasphemy! Not in my eyes with the little memory of childhood!_  
Wang Yao squinted his eyes at me, then relaxed. "I don't have time for distractions right now. Let me show you one of my entries. My last one."

He raised his scroll. On the paper, it read: **Tonight: Wang Yao is killed, DEAD END**

Ludwig spoke up, "A Dead End flag?" Yao nodded. "If I do nothing, I will die tonight. However, Ludwig Beilshmidt, who evaded two Dead End flags is here right now." By now, everyone was on their feet. "Let's make a deal! We will hand over Ninth if you give us Ludwig."

Immediately, Feliciano angrily yelled, "That's an impossible demand!"

_Now what to do..? Our problem would get bigger if Sixth was killed after taking Ninth.._ I looked over to Ludwig.

"Ludwig-san!" "Luddy!" "Ludwig Beilshmidt!" His face turned red as he shouted, "QUIT USING ME AS A BARGAINING CHIP! VERDAMMT!"

Later that evening..

Ludwig's POV

"Can't you see your enemies with the Clairvoyance Diary?" I asked Yao. He shook his head, "It has it's limitations." I turned around to see Feli with his diary and Kiku with a confused look. _I promised to stay with him just for tonight, but this is a nightmare!_ "Ludwig?" I turned back to Yao, "Don't trust that boy. I'll bring about a prophet for you. He will bring about your doom." I thought and asked again, "Is that in your diary?"

Yao smiled, "Just my intuition. I'm old, but I know my gut feelings." _He looks no older than me though!_

Feliciano's POV

**5:16: Luddy is talking to Sixth.. He's distraught when he hears Yao talking crap about me... What a horrible bitch! I just want to be happy with him..**

I furiously glared at my diary. My hand was shaking. _How DARE you talk shit about me?! I'll kill you for twisting his image of me, you bitch.._ A click could be heard as I squeaked. Futons next to Wang Yao started smoking until the whole thing started to burn. Yao screamed. "AAH!"

Ludwig stood up, "Yao!" Men flooded into the room. They shouted to eachother, "Fire! Bring water, bring WATER!" A man threw a bucket of black liquid into the fire which only made it burn hotter. "You fool! That's gasoline!" The man with the gasoline bucket snapped back into his senses.

"Huh..?! What have I been doing?!" An old man turned around, "Hurry! Someone save the Sacred Eye! Help-!" A whacking sound could be heard. Another man with an axe looked down at the bleeding old man, "H-huh?" Both me and Ludwig gasped. Men and women walked in with deathly weapons that we didn't even know were hidden here. They started to slash at each other, without knowing what was going on. All with that dazed look in their eyes. Ludwig's eyes went wide, "What's going on?! Why are they killing eachother!?"

Ludwig's POV

_R-right, I have to save Yao! _As I was running to the wooden bars, a voice stopped me. "Wait! Don't go, Luddy!" I turned around to see Feli with a pained look on his face. I tried to reason to him, "But-!"

"Let him die! This isn't right! It has to be some kind of trap!" Fighting was still all around us. The wife and husband we had seen earlier were killed together. "Bad things keep popping up in my Ludwig Diary! Y-you'll die at this rate!" He sniffed.

"But at this rate..!"

"No! Trust me, Luddy!"

"Don't you care if he dies?!"

"Let's go home together, Luddy~! Then..!"

I couldn't take the pressure any longer. "Then you'll kill me?" Feliciano snapped, "E-eh..?" I continued, "If I had stayed in your house yesterday, I would've joined those bodies, ja? How can I trust you after seeing that? Sorry, Feliciano. I can't trust you. You're a nutcase!" I ran to save Yao, feeling somewhat guilty about what I had said. Feliciano stood there crying. "Luddy.."

I raised the ax i'd found off the ground and hacked at the wooden lock. I found Yao there looking at his diary. All of a sudden, the sprinklers come on. I received a text from Kiku:

**From: Kiku**

**Message: I'm glad I was fast enough and ran to fix the sprinklers! Someone had disabled them.**

Yao was still looking at his scrolled diary. "Yao! Are you alright?" Yao still stood, looking at the entries. After watching the fighting for a few more seconds, he growled at them, "PIPE DOWN YOU FOOLS!" It seemed to do the trick as all of the surviving men and woman started to speak, "Huh? What was I doing? What's going on?" I stiffened up as Yao looked at me. "Oh, Ludwig." He looked at my ax. "You came to save me." I was glad he didn't get the wrong idea.

Feliciano's POV:

_You're a nut case!_ I stood in the middle of the chaos while thinking of events that'd just happened a few seconds ago. _No way! Luddy would never say something so horrible to me! That man, Sixth, must have brainwashed him.. If only he'd disappear.. _Some drops were cold like the ones out of the sprinkler, others were warm. _I know..! I'll make him disappear..! _I glanced at an ax near my feet.

Ludwig asked Yao, "What was that just now?" His face held a gardened expression. "I'm suspecting it was hypnosis. Someone is controlling my followers.. He hit the diary's weakness..!"

In the dungeon..

Lovino sat there in the same shirt and pants he wore the night before, just a little more restricted. The kidnapped asked, "How's your eye doing Ninth?" Lovino smirked, "Doing good, my ass. You pulled out my eyeball and squeezed First's intel out of me!"

The kidnapper suddenly stopped. "Huh? It's quiet up there.. The commotion the followers were making has stopped.." Lovino angrily added, "What noise? I can't hear anything!"

Ludwig's POV:

I tried calling Kiku, but he wouldn't pick up. The last time we had contact, he sent me that text about the sprinklers. _I swear! What is he doing?_ "Whatever, we should escape while we can!"

In the dungeon..

"If you think about everything in rock-paper-scissors logic, you'll never become god! Feli is abnormal, just as I last saw him!" The super hero crazy guy laughed. "Whatever! But it always works out that way! I know I'm right because i'm the hero! And heroes never lose!" He suddenly stopped for a second. "Wha...?!"

Back to the room

We tried to escape, but right as we exited the room- "What?! They're like zombies out here! We're being closed in!" I didn't know what to do. I hadn't read the manual on this yet! Right as we were about to run, Feli came running with an ax. "Sixth will be bait for now! Until Luddy escapes.." He slashed at the hypnotized men and women, like he wasn't himself.

Lovino laughed, "What? Isn't righteousness about winning? Aren't you the "hero"? I TOLD you! Feliciano Vargas is abnormal! Crazy!" He mocked him.

Feli found a place to stop and smiled at me, with blood stains all over his face and blue jacket. "Now, Luddy~! Choose~!" I stood there disbelieveing. "Chose... what?" I asked with a foreboding horror. This only made Feliciano smile wider.

He laughed, "Chose me and live, or chose Sixth and die~!" Yao looked furious, and about to take an ax of his own and try to hit Feliciano with it.  
"That bitch...!" He growled. Feli didn't notice and smiled, "Now.. chose~!"

* * *

A/N: *le gets hit by 100000000 bricks for leaving a cliff hanger* ACK-! Sorry guys! I couldn't help myself! It was too good a chance to pass up w I'm surprised! This is my LONGEST story, yet my least popular! As I said before, review if there's anything you want to say or if it's hard to follow or whatever! If you're confused, i'm making extra chapters at the end for clarity. Also, sorry for all of the OCC. XDD Well, what would you expect? I'm trying to write Ludwig as "not a wimp" on the contrary of his character, but it's freaking hard!

And oh my pasta _ Don't get me started on Feli.. Well then~! Until the next chapter~!  
~itacake


End file.
